untitled
by writer161991
Summary: This takes place after friends moving and boys and girls espoides. How Ned and Moze deal with the fact that they may possibile like each other.
1. Addictied

Untitled

I was sitting in my room listening to Simple Plan's song I'd Do Anything and playing my gameboy colour, when I first heard my parents fighting. I was hearing it happening more and more often in the last two years. Sorta the reason why Moze and Cookie don't come over anymore. I lay down on my bed and think about what cloud happen to me and my little brother Alex if our parents got divorced. I didn't want to think about that. I'd have to choose between my mom and dad. I'd have to look out for Alex. I wouldn't even have time to think about my self. If I told Moze she'd probally think about me. I really like that about her. And she can do anything she sets her mind to. She has her life goal set out for her. I know it's typical but I know why I like Suzie Crabgrass. And the reason is because she has everything Moze already has. Yup I just admitted I'm in love with my best friend. At least falling in love with Jennifer Mosely. Now that I got that out in the open I shall go to bed listening to Addicted by Simple Plan.

I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to youNow it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
_x2_

Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker


	2. Dirty Little Secert

People say what you know what you wanna do with your life.That is so totally true.I wanted to be in rock band with Cookie and Moze.Well right now I wanna ask Moze to the end of the year dance.Aslo known as around the world dance but I asked Suzie and Jak went with Moze.My Moze has been hurt many times by a scorn of guys.Some are Jak Goldman,Seth Powers,Daniel Ney and Damien Mc Kay.Four of whom I liked.Four of whom I hated with I living loath because they can ask her out and I can't because it goes against the unwritten rules of best friends who are girls and guys.But it never said any thing about double dating which I did.And I ended up kissing her beacuse I thought she was Suzie and I've kissed her twice since than.If I could I would take it back belive me.But Lunch Lady said I was goanna kiss my true love at the dance and she's never wrong.I think honestly did kiss my true love.I know because I wanted to kiss her agian and again.My mom said that's how you know when your in love.If you can't get enghouh of them.You have to see them all the time.Not just once a day but when you get up and go to bed.You wanna hold them and hug them,kiss them.It's not right.That's what I said to her.It's not right than mom and how do you know.She knows because my dad Brain Bingy was her true love but he died in a car accident.Now we...well not we her best friend Alex Mc Kay lives with me and Damien.Alex is okay guy.Her best friend and they're dating.They're in love but won't get married because Brain and Alex were best friends.Sorta like me,Cookie and Moze.Her frist time was with Alex.Kinda cute in a gross way.Yup I was seven when she told me and Moze.She didn't go into details thank god.Pretty nasty to hear at the age of seven.I told Alex about sitituain with Moze last night and he said to tell her because your not goanna get another chance unless her husband dies.So I may because he's been in love with my mom since he frist met her and I guess it took him awhile to admit it and all but he did.He aslo said I was lucky to have a friend like Moze and don't do anything stupid because you'll reget it.

Yeah my parents got divorced when I was ten.(Last Chapter).I am not completley over my dad's death but Moze has been a great help and the only other person who knows is...no one not even Cookie.I should tell him my dad died and Alex mays well be my stepdad.Well tomorrow I was supposed to go over to Moze's as we do every year but Suzie is going over and I can't.So even the thought of Moze in a biniki is scary and a well deserved thought to me.Yup I am a crazy person and my horomones must be kicking in early or something.I blame it on my mom.And Alex too.So yeah it's only five maybe I can go over to her house.

"Hey Mom if Suzie calls can you tell her I am over at Moze's house?"I called well I thundered down the stairs hoping just to slip on my shoes.

"Yup".She answered well Damien sang Moze and Ned are dating.

You know maybe that's how the rumor about me and Moze dating all started last year.One word Damien.Will aslo do anything to ruin my life.

"Thanks".I said tying my shoe.

"Oh yeah Ned don't forget you promised to help Alex clean the yard".She called.

"Okay!"I yelled.

"Hey Ned why do you look so rushed?"Moze asked raising her eyebrows.

''Thinking''I answered.

"O-okay.You wanna come in crazy man?"She asked.

"Sure where's Mark?"I answered.

"At Natile's.And they are not home yet so help me figure out what I will wear tomorrow".She stated.

"Sure Moze".I answered.

"What are yous doing anyways?"I asked.

"Hanging around this pig stiy".She said.

"If you need help with the mess I can help".I said.

"Sure after I'm done figuring out what am going to wear.Wait correctoin I seen your cleaning I can handle itr."She said.

"Fine".I said sitting down on her ebd.

"You don't have this thing wired so it will go to girly girl room do you?"I asked jolkingly.

"No but Cookie could probally find a way to do it".She said.

I just laughed.

It took two hours and lots of punches in the arm to get the 'right' I use the word right loosely here to find the 'right outfit'.

Yeah.Pretty boring wendsday.

"See ya Ned and thanks."She said leaving me to walk myself home.

"Oh yeah some friend you are.Won't even walk me to my house".I said.

"It's only right next door and you can handle it now.You are thriteen after all".She said.

I had to tell her.I couldn't keep it a secert.I was just standing there listing the pros and cons not noticing her waving her hand in my face.

"NEd".She said.

"What?"I asked.

"I'll walk you home"She said.

"Thanks".I said akwardly.

"No problem".She said."Besides I don't like this place.You know when there's no one here?"

"Yeah".I said.

"Why are we watching this?"We asked Cookie for the millonithtime that night.

It was the replay of Moze slpping me in the fake break up.

"Humorous".He said.

"One more time"?He begged.

We looked at each other.

"Fine".She said.

But not before placing in our vedio project.The one where we had to decide on what to do.We all worked togother on it.It turned out really good though.Half an hour but we fell asleep to it.Well me and Moze left around ten.

"Moze?"I asked.

"Huh?"She said.

"What time is it?"I asked sleepily.

My mom's advice was not working for me.True Love your best friend.NO WAY.

"2:30".She said not realizing what she said till it her in the head.

Her eyes widened in horror.

She got up quickly and gathered all her stuff.

"Ned what happened?"She asked.

"We fell asleep".I said stating the obivoius.

I sat up and looked at her.She really was beatiful and pretty.Wonder if Suzie called?Wonder how Moze lips feel aginst mine? Wait did I just thnk that? Rewind .

I sat up and looked at her.She really was beatiful and pretty.Wonder if Suzie called?Wonder how Moze lips feel aginst mine? Wait did I just thnk that? As it turns out I did.Would she kiss me back.I'm in love with Moze.I can't get enghouh of her.I just wanna kiss her hold her hug her.Yeah I'm crazy.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"I asked.

"Yes".She said sitting down.

"Everyone does even you".I said.

"Ned it's the crazieness that I love about you".She said.

"Than why won't you date me?"I asked not realizing where this could lead to.

"Beause you never asked me out and I can't ask you out because it's against the rules of best friends who are grls and guys".She said.

"Well than will you go on a date with me?"I asked.

"Yes but where?"She asked.

"Here".I said.

"Why?"She asked.

"Because this is where I figured out I was falling in love with you".I said.

She smiled and laid down.

"Sleep frist though and after Suzie".She said sleepily.

"Ned wake up!"My mom yelled.

"What ?"I asked.

"It's Suzie".She said.

My dirty little secert is I'm in love with Moze.Oh my god this can not be happening!

Okay so campaired to my last chapter how was this one.Yes any cristim is nice cristtim but please be nice.This is after the school dance and the last day.Next maybe Moze's pov.Don't know.


	3. Love

_Love_

_What would you do if your friend who you had a crush just irgoned you whenever you walked by him?You being you,You'd just takr it and try to pretend you never liked him.You never ever liked him but it's hard to when you know you actually fell for him.He's what every girl wants:He's loyal, trustwrothy,honorable,honest,thoughtful,caring,brilliant,generous,gracious,and funny.What every girl looks for in aguy you find in your best friend.Loyalty.That's what he has.He's your dream guy and you were too stupid to admit it.That you actually could be in love with your best friend and lucked out.Yet no matter how hard you try ,how many guys you date,how many times you try to get him jealous he still likes at you as his next-door neighbour.The girl next-door.His best friend.He never looks at you like an actually girl.You fell in love with your best friend and you can't get out of it.You've tried so many times you just gave up.Love is toughier than we give it knowledge.People can say they know love like they know themselves but that's a lie because no one knows love.There's many forms of love out there in the qworld.You can so your born alone,you live one,you die alone,but that is all lie because you have ought have fallen in love once.Like I say it's either you and your best friends against the world or you against the world. _

_-Jennifer Mosely_

I love Ned Bibgy and I've known this fact for three years now. Well actually I've been clueless about it for three years. I am just deciding to admit now.Big whoop. Okay,I know I have to tell him. What if I don't want to? Huh,have you ever thought of that?No you have not. Nobody has. I will tell him. Just not right now.

I want him to love me like I love him. So what if I have a fear of rejection. I am allowed to have my fears like anyone esle. I am,right? Yes I am.

Now I have to find a sensible way to tell him. Oh this will take awhile.


End file.
